My Bloody Valentine
by Fire and Solasium
Summary: Cuando Edward se cansa de que Jacob este siempre en medio de su felicidad con Bella, Decide sacarlo del camino matándolo, Edward Y bella tienen que escapar para encontrar su felicidad, aunque tengo que comenzar su vida nuevamente. Contiene Lemon


Hola chicas como sabrán la publicación de esta traducción es parte de los premios por el Lemon-Sutra que nos dio Ffad, Por cierto gracias por votar por la Concubina.

Ni la trama ni los personajes son míos, la trama es de Caitlin y los personajes son de S.M. aquí solo esta su traducción.

Este es el Link del OS en su idioma original; aquí podrán encontrar este y muchas otras historias fascinantes de esta autora

** s/7836820/1/My-Bloody-Valentine **

**My Bloody Valentine**

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life_

_I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone to  
Take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry  
When you_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
Singin'_

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

_There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell—tale heart was left to find when you_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
Singin'_

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight_

_He dropped you off  
I followed him home  
|Then I  
Stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him  
He begged me not to do  
What I knew  
I had to do  
'Cause I'm so in love with you_

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight!_

EPOV

Hice algo que no me arrepiento absolutamente.

Maté a Jacob Black: recién graduado de la Universidad de Washington, mariscal de campo de fútbol, presidente de muchos clubes, el hombre más perfecto, y lo más importante, el novio de Bella Swan.

Bueno... difunto novio.

De hecho sería considerado como su difunto pronto–a–ser–ex–novio.

Eso es correcto. Ella iba a romper con él para estar conmigo, pero no pude controlarme. Tuve que matarlo. Solo tenía que hacerlo.

Bella no sabe lo que he hecho, pero voy a estar diciéndole en unos minutos. En el camino nunca quise hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

He amado a Bella Swan casi toda mi vida.

Y es recíproco, pero ella nunca actuó en consecuencia con todo el mundo porque la gente pensaba que no estaríamos bien juntos. El padre de Bella es jefe de la policía en nuestra pequeña ciudad de Forks, Washington y ha estado detrás mío desde que era un estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria, cuando empecé a actuar en rebeldía. Me culpaba por la razón de porqué Bella también comenzó a actuar de la forma que él no vio apropiado. Su sueño era que su hija y el hijo de su mejor amigo, estuvieran juntos y un día casados y tuvieran hijos y toda esa mierda.

Bella no estaba demasiado interesada en salir con Jacob. Ella pensó que era una herramienta. Ella no creía ninguna de las historias buenas sobre él. Ella sabe por experiencia propia lo que él es. Ella me contó todo esto. Ella fue capaz de confiar en mí con esta información. Nosotros crecimos juntos y como juniors en la escuela secundaria, nos decíamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos el uno al otro, cómo nos amábamos, pero no podíamos estar juntos. Por eso nosotros tuvimos un romance secreto. Yo fui su primera vez en todo. Jacob creía en las mentiras blancas de Bella cuando le dijo que ella era virgen y que esperaba para el matrimonio, cuando en verdad me lo dio a mí cuando teníamos dieciocho años. Pero esto solo le incitaba para reclamar a Bella como suya.

Al final, ella se convirtió en su novia cuando todos éramos estudiantes de primer año en la Universidad de Washington, pero ella no lo quería. Ella me quería. Y yo la quería de igual manera. Hemos mantenido nuestra relación en secreto. Cada vez que ella no estaba con Jacob, y él no estaba siendo un acosador siguiéndola por "protección", como él la llamaba supuestamente, ella estaba conmigo. Por la noche, después de que él la dejara en una cita, ella me estaría llamando a recogerla para que pudiera meterse en mi cama. Él era tan ajeno a sus acciones.

Pero ella no lo dejó. Y yo odiaba eso. Odiaba que ella siguiera atascada y estuviera conmigo por el lado. Le dije a Bella muchas veces lo mucho que la amaba y que quería estar con ella. Ella me decía que me quería y esperaba hasta después de la graduación para hacerlo, para dejarlo. En ese entonces podríamos huir juntos y vivir y amar. Ella quería asegurarse de tener su grado. Y apoyé su decisión de esperar hasta dentro de tres meses.

Tres meses iban y venían y Bella y Jacob todavía estaban 'juntos'. El padre de Bella, Charlie, supuestamente temblaba ante la idea de que Jacob Black fuera a proponerle matrimonio a su hija. Le pregunté a Bella una noche qué iba a pasar conmigo si por alguna posibilidad Jacob le pidiera que se casara con él, ella iba a aceptar.

—No Edward, no aceptaría. Te amo, solo a ti, te lo prometo. Cada vez que tengo el valor suficiente para romper con él, me tira hacia abajo de alguna manera. Pero juro que si no puedo tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, y se pone de rodillas para pedirme que me case con él, lo voy a rechazar y decirle que todo ha terminado, los deseos de mi padre se irán al diablo.

Asentí con la cabeza y la besé en los labios antes de hacer el amor con ella esa noche.

Lo que me llevó a hacer lo que hice fue una noche que Bella vino a mi apartamento sola. No me gustó el hecho de que ella viniera sola cuando eran las diez de la noche, pero cuando vi los moretones en su brazo con forma de una mano enorme, la mano de Jacob Black, el pómulo amoratado y un corte en el labio, lo perdí.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó, Bella? —grité mientras la tiré a mis brazos, meciéndola mientras lloraba en mi pecho.

—Jake… Él me golpeó. Estaba borracho y…y estaba tratando de obligarme a chupársela, pero yo no lo haría. Traté de hacerlo, traté de decirle que había terminado y que nunca me cayó bien, pero luego me agarró del brazo con fuerza. Luché todo lo que pude, pero luego… pero luego me dio un puñetazo. Sabía que tenía un mal genio, pero nunca supe que había herido físicamente a alguien.

—Shh bebé, todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. —La hice callar, sin dejar de mecerla. La levanté a estilo de novia, todavía susurrándole palabras de amor al oído, y la llevé a mi habitación. Le dije que volvería enseguida y fui a buscar un poco de hielo y el kit de primeros auxilios en el baño. Le sequé las lágrimas, limpié el maquillaje corrido bajo sus ojos y la sangre seca en sus labios y puse hielo en sus contusiones.

Ella se quedó dormida un poco más tarde en mis brazos. Me prometí a mí mismo y a Bella que Jacob Black nunca le pondría otra mano encima.

_Por encima de mi cadáver._

Sabía que había un riesgo en mi plan. Si me atraparan, me gustaría ir a la cárcel o recibir la pena de muerte, según el veredicto del jurado y la convicción del juez. Pero yo arriesgaría mi vida y el futuro para estar con Bella. Ella lo era todo para mí. Ella era la mía. No de Jacob. Yo iba a ganarla.

Tuve que matar a Jacob Black. Era la única manera de que Bella fuera libre y finalmente pudiera estar conmigo sin que él estuviera en el camino.

El plan estaba en marcha. Bella me dijo que iba a una cita con Jacob, que no tenía otra opción. Él ni siquiera le preguntó más. Simplemente le dijo que se preparara, que iban a salir, y que iba a ser la última oportunidad. "Oh, tenemos reservas para la cena en media hora. Arréglate, muñeca".

Al menos yo tengo la decencia de preguntarle si quiere salir, para asegurarme de que no está con las chicas (Oh, sí, me aseguro de que ella tiene su tiempo de chica, a diferencia de Jacob, que no quiere que ella salga con ellas, aunque ella simplemente lo hace, ignorándole gran parte del tiempo), y de darle sus veinticuatro horas de anticipación sobre las cenas reservadas. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces la sorprendo con las comidas cuando ella viene a mi casa.

Pero estoy divagando.

Sí, se ve obligada a ir a cenar con él. Ella me llamó diciendo que no quiere, que prefería estar conmigo en estos momentos. Aún tenía miedo de que Jacob pudiera perderlo de nuevo y le pegara o le hiciera más daño. Le digo que también me gustaría que estuviera conmigo ahora, pero tengo algo que hacer. Todo va a suceder después de que ella esté en casa y él regrese a su lugar.

Tres horas más tarde, Bella me texteó diciendo que estaba camino de regreso a su apartamento y me pidió que la recogiera en una hora. Bueno. Me da una hora para hacer la obra y llevármela lejos de aquí. Estaríamos juntos _muy pronto._

Después de decirle que estaría en una hora, reuní lo que necesitaba. Mi mierda ya estaba lista. Preparé todo lo que voy a necesitar cuando nos escapemos esta noche. Despejé mis cuentas bancarias, llené una bolsa de basura con ropa para que me durara un par de semanas, tomando pertenencias personales que no quería dejar atrás, al igual que fotos de mi familia, de Bella y yo, y algunos recuerdos de infancia, pero dejando cosas atrás que no harán llegar de nuevo a mí diciendo que me escapé. Quiero hacer ver que yo desaparecí, pero no que fue planeado.

Eso es correcto. Voy a estar fingiendo mi propia muerte en un corto tiempo. También la de Bella.

Yo lo tenía todo resuelto. Voy a contarle el plan después de hacer el trabajo.

También tenía mi material para matar a Jacob: un cuchillo que compré hace poco, algunas ropas negras, y unos guantes de cuero negro. Tenía que asegurarme de no dejar pistas que pudieran llegar a mí.

Yo conducía mi Volvo hacia el departamento de Bella. Justo cuando me comenzaba acercar, vi la camioneta de Jake justo al frente de su departamento. Ella comienza a bajar y el desgraciado la saca hacia afuera y ni siquiera camina de forma segura hacia su apartamento. ¡Idiota! Y él _dice_ que la ama. ¿Y Charlie cree que es la mejor opción para Bella? Puede que yo no le guste mucho, pero trato a su hija de mejor manera. Me aseguro de llamarla para decirle que estoy afuera, que estoy esperando que todo sea seguro para que ella salga del edificio y espere afuera del pasadizo para ayudarla. Abro la puerta, tiro el asiento y saco su chaqueta… Soy un caballero. Aunque no luzco como uno, pero lo soy. Me aseguro de llevarla de forma segura, tal vez debería quedarme con ella durante un tiempo, a petición de ella, y llamarla para decirle que llegué a casa con seguridad. Yo demostraré cuánto la amo y que cuidaré de ella y que Jacob Black es un idiota que no se preocupa de ella, si ni siquiera puede intentar ser un caballero.

En fin…

Bella se aleja de la camioneta y camina hacia la puerta del apartamento y veo que Jacob acelera a fondo sin esperar siquiera un minuto para ver que ella entró. Espero que ella esté dentro para poder salir detrás de Black. Le tomó solo 10 minutos llegar a su lugar. Estaciono mi auto a una manzana de su casa. Sí, este tipo tiene dinero y puede comprar su propia casa. Cuando llego ahí, puedo verlo a través de la ventana sin cortinas. Él está hablando por teléfono y puedo escuchar cada palabra que dice.

—Sí, solo la dejé hombre. Amigo, Bella es muy simpática, pero ya sabes, tengo que tener mis otras damas por el lado, puesto que ella no me dejará tocarla hasta la noche de bodas. A veces tengo que variar un poco. Oh, ¡la otra noche estuvo jodidamente genial! Esa chica tenía unas tetas enormes y el coño apretado…

¡Ugh! Es un completo idiota. Este hombre está engañando a Bella. Sí, yo sé que ella lo engaña conmigo, pero no se merece ser tratada como una basura. Yo fui el primero, yo quiero ser el único y ella también era mía de esa manera. Yo nunca había estado con otra chica y nunca miraré a otra chica como miro a Bella, no importa qué tanto intenten tener mi atención. Yo solo noto su presencia cuando estoy solo o estoy con Bella. Pero Black… Él es el idiota más grande de la tierra. Esa es una buena razón para cortarle el cuello.

—Sí, le preguntaré si se quiere casar conmigo. Aún teniendo a otras mujeres a mi lado. Quiero que Bella sea mía. De nadie más, ni de Cullen. Púdrete, él es un gatito y, ¿cree que Bella lo quiere? No tiene ninguna oportunidad.

Unos minutos más tarde cuelga el teléfono. Sale de la sala de estar y esta es mi oportunidad de entrar y matarlo. La ventana es suficientemente baja para que no me cueste deslizar la ventana y saltar adentro. No había nada en el camino de la ventana, así que no tenía que preocuparme de chocar contra cualquier cosa que pudiera provocar algo para que Black llamara a la policía.

Comprobé dos veces si tenía mis guantes y mi cuchillo, y subí a escondidas. Fui por la casa desenchufado todos los enchufes de teléfono para que no pudiera llamar a la policía. Solo su teléfono celular sería su forma de contacto para llamar al 911.

Después de hacer eso, disimuladamente caminé hacia su dormitorio. Él ni siquiera sabe que estoy detrás de él. Lo veo agarrar un mando a distancia para encender el estéreo y una mierda de rap desagradable empieza a reproducirse. Es tan fuerte que apenas podía oírme pensar o concentrarme en el plan, pero lo hice.

Doy un paso más cerca de él. Él no me puede oír por la música. Él está recogiendo algo de ropa, supongo que planea tomar una ducha. No es lo que hará.

Por último, mira hacia arriba y salta casi en un pie en el aire cuando me ve de pie allí, furia escrito en mi cara. Estoy en busca de sangre porque lastimó a_ mi _Bella.

— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí, Cullen? ¿Cómo diablos te metiste en mi casa? —pregunta con nerviosismo. Sonrío, amando como él en realidad no es tan duro. _Supongo que vio mi cuchillo._

—Fue muy fácil poder abrir la ventana, Black. Y estoy aquí por una razón: Matarte —le respondo.

— ¿Eh?

—Ya me has oído. Estoy aquí para matarte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

Dejé escapar una risa sin humor. —Tú heriste a mi Bella.

— ¿_Tú_ Bella? ¿Qué estás hablando? Ella es _mi_ novia.

—Bueno... Ella no ha sido una mujer muy fiel. Porque ella me ve casi todas las noches. Ella me deja follarla o hacer el amor con ella... Depende de nuestro estado de ánimo. A veces nos gusta a la intemperie porque lo único que quiere hacer es sacarte de su cabeza conmigo porque te odia.

— ¿QUÉ? —él gritó.

—Oh, sí... Hemos estado juntos desde el tercer año de la escuela secundaria, ¿no lo sabías? Ah, claro… Estabas demasiado ocupado siendo un imbécil narcisista follándote otras mujeres porque ella no te lo daba. Sí, y ella no es virgen... Ella me lo regaló porque me ama, no a ti. E incluso si lo fuera, ella nunca te dejaría tocarla con un palo de tres metros.

— ¿Cómo podía amar a un hombre como tú cuando tiene un hombre de verdad como yo? —pregunta aire de suficiencia. Sí, él es todo eso.

—Ella sabe que eres una herramienta. Y ella es muy positiva de que la engañes. Como si tú fueras capaz de mantenerlo en sus pantalones hasta la noche de bodas como ella había dicho. ¡Sí, claro! Además he confirmado muchas de nuestras sospechas acerca de ti. Escuché esa fantástica llamada que hizo a su amigo... Cómo tienes a tus otras damas por el lado, y anoche, en particular, la mujer que follaste que tenía las tetas más grandes y el coño apretado.

— ¡Fuera de mi casa o llamo a la policía! —dice Jacob con severidad.

—Adelante —digo simplemente. Se vuelve a utilizar el teléfono de la casa que tiene en su habitación y agarro su iPhone de la mesita de noche, escondiéndolo detrás de mi espalda. Mantiene la marcación y remarcación, pero lo único que está consiguiendo es un tono de llamada y más frustración por segundo. A continuación se da por vencido y llega a obtener su iPhone, pero se ha ido.

— ¿Qué carajo? ¿Dónde está mi celular? —Él entra en pánico y busca por todo el lugar, sin molestarse en acusar a la persona que iba a tratar de evitar que llamara a la policía. Imbécil. A continuación, hace clic. Quiero decir, yo también estaba de pie a menos de dos pies de distancia de su celular.

—Dame mi teléfono, Cullen.

—Claro, como si te fuera a ayudar a llamar a la policía —me reí.

— ¡Dame el teléfono!

—Está bien. —Lo sostengo, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para agarrarlo, lo tiro duro en el suelo, rompiendo la cosa.

— ¡No!

Él está juntando todas las piezas, intentando encajar todo lo sucedido, pensando en qué va a hacer, pero luego se da cuenta que está cara a cara con mi cuchillo. Él grita de miedo y se empieza a acorralar en el suelo para estar más cerca de su cama. Yo camino cada vez más y más cerca, él no intenta escapar.

—No… ¡no! Por favor, por favor, ¡haré cualquier cosa!... ¡cualquier cosa!

—No importa lo que hagas, Black. Tú dañaste a la mujer que amo de una manera que nunca te podría perdonar, más tiempo no puedo soportar. Se terminó, Black.

Entonces levanto mi cuchillo y él grita por última vez, justo antes de cortar con mi cuchillo su garganta. La sangre salta hacia afuera y corre por su pecho. Me salta un poco de la sustancia roja pegajosa sobre mí, pero no me importa. Realicé el trabajo que vine a hacer.

Entonces me retiro. Salté por la misma ventana por la cual entré, pero no me quité la ropa ensangrentada y manchada, ni siquiera los guantes, hasta que estuve lo bastante lejos de la escena del crimen. Espero que el asesinato de Jacob Black no sea descubierto hasta dentro de unos días… Hasta cuando Bella y yo nos encontremos lejos de aquí.

Me aseguré que este plan no tuviera ninguna falla antes de realizarlo. Además, incluso si no hubiera llegado a matar a Jacob, tenía otro auto estacionado en secreto y una gran cantidad de dinero para mí y para Bella hasta encontrar algún otro trabajo. Contraté a un hombre para que realizara documentos falsos de nosotros, como certificados de nacimiento, identificaciones, pasaportes, diplomas (en los institutos donde nos graduamos, claro) y un lugar para que podamos huir. Yo dije que me mataría para que Bella y yo pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo, con nuevos nombres, con nuevas vidas, para que nadie conociera nuestras vidas pasadas, para que no nos pudieran encontrar.

Mientras me alejaba y dirigía hacia Bella para recogerla, la llamé y le dije lo que hice. Yo sabía que ella no estaría feliz, pero era por nosotros.

Rápidamente marqué su número. —Hey bebé, ¿estás en camino?

—Sí... Lo estoy. Pero tengo que decirte algo. Ahora necesito que me escuches. Vas a estar tan enojada conmigo, pero tienes que tener la mente abierta y recuerda que hice lo que hice por nosotros... Para estar juntos. ¿Comprendes, Bella?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¡Solo dime que entiendes, por favor! —grité.

—Sí... Entiendo, Edward.

—Maté a Jacob.

Entonces ella dejó escapar un grito de terror. — ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué? —ella gritó, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

— ¡Porque te lastimó tantas veces y solo acabé con él sacándolo de nuestro camino, Bella!

»Por favor, nena. Te amo tanto que mataría a cualquiera que te hirió, y lo hice. Ya sé que no era el camino a seguir, pero realmente no me arrepiento porque lo hice por ti, por nosotros, para estar juntos como siempre debería haber sido, como siempre lo ha sido, lo que siempre será.

—Está bien —susurró—. Te creo, Edward. ¿Pero si te atrapan? ¿Y si te pierdo?

— Tengo un plan. Ahora necesito que hagas esto por mí. Estoy a diez minutos de tu departamento. Tienes diez minutos para recoger algo de ropa en una bolsa de basura, no una maleta, y todos los suministros que necesites, cualquier objeto personal que le gustaría mantener contigo: fotos, libros, lo que sea. No empaques todo, deja algunas cosas; hacer que parezca que no desaparecen a propósito. Solo algunas cosas que sabes que no serías capaz de vivir sin ellas y deja las cosas que sabes que nadie sospecharía que te escapaste. ¿OK, bebé?

— ¿Estamos huyendo?

—No, nos estamos matando, no en el sentido literal de la palabra.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estamos comenzando de nuevo, nena. Una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar. Te diré más luego que te recoja. Ten todas tus cosas listas en la puerta y espérame dentro. Te ayudaré a subir tus cosas al coche. Paquetes ligeros… Vamos a tener cosas nuevas, pero quiero que tú tengas algunas cosas que sé que no serías capaz de desprenderte.

—Está bien, Edward. Estoy comenzando a empacar. No será mucho. Solo es ropa y unas cuantas cosas personales y nuestras fotos.

Esas fotos son las únicas que debería traer, porque nadie sabía que estábamos juntos y si tomaba alguna de su familia (a quien ella odiaba) o amigos, haría pensar a los que nos buscan que ella está en algún otro lugar y no que estamos "muertos". Pero las imágenes eran de nosotros, nadie va a pensar en buscar a otras personas porque ellos no existen. Solo tomé algunas que eran de mi familia y todas en las que se encontraba Bella. Iría detrás de cualquiera por ella, yo sería el primer sospechoso en el asesinato de Jacob, podría ser considerado un acosador y ser acusado del "secuestro" de Bella.

—Está bien, amor. Estaré ahí en unos minutos. Te prometo todo estará bien para nosotros. Te amo.

—También te amo, Edward. —Luego ella colgó. Solo esperaba que ella estaría en este plan y que no estaba mintiendo y llamando a la policía por mí desde que le confesé todo. Pero mis dudas se disiparon cuando vi a Bella con un abrigo andrajoso que nadie consideraría pensar que ella se escapó con dos grandes bolsas de basura y su viejo bolso de la escuela secundaria.

Me bajé del coche y la alcancé, con miedo de tocarla en caso de que ella no quería ser tocada por las manos de un asesino. Pero saltó a mis brazos y me besó por toda la cara. Había arrojado el cuchillo, los guantes y la sucia sudadera negra en una bolsa de plástico en el asiento trasero del coche, así que no estaba ensangrentado.

—Lo siento, amor, pero tenía que hacerlo —murmuré para ella.

—Está bien. Como dijiste... Estamos empezando de nuevo. Finalmente llegaremos a estar juntos como debería haber sido desde el principio. Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo que se reducía a esto, pero si llegamos a estar finalmente juntos, entonces que así sea.

—Está bien. Gracias. Entra en el coche mientras pongo esto en el maletero. Te lo explicaré todo cuando estemos en el camino. Será un tiempo. Tenemos que salir de Seattle. Una vez que estemos en las afueras, te voy a contar todo. —Bella asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que se le dijo, mientras yo guardaba todo en el coche.

Nos alejábamos para nunca volver... Y yo estaba tan jodidamente feliz de tener a Bella para mí y solo para mí sin que nadie nos impidiera avanzar.

Estábamos en las afueras de Washington cuando por fin le conté el plan que había arreglado durante meses. Sí, desde hace meses he tenido la idea de "matarnos" y empezar de nuevo, pero no fue hasta hace poco se agregó matar a Jacob.

—Está bien, nena, aquí es el trato. Estamos empezando de nuevo... Todo lo que alguna vez fue Edward Cullen y Bella Swan ha muerto una vez que empuje el coche por un precipicio. Tengo un coche no muy lejos. Vamos a cogerlo, lo conduces y me sigues a donde vamos a empujar mi Volvo. ¿Está bien? ¿Tú conmigo?

—Sí.

—Está bien. Entonces vamos a conducir un poco más allá en el nuevo auto. Todas nuestras cosas estarán en las maletas nuevas que he comprado para que tengamos nuestras cosas y la ropa nueva. También he comprado unas tijeras para que te puedas cortar el cabello, también compré tintura de cabello así puedes cambiar -por completo.

»Este chico que conozco; J. Jenks, es un abogado. Pero él tiene un "negocio", un mercado negro donde vende documentos falsos a las personas, son muy reales, él es muy bueno en eso y está consiguiendo que todo sea nuevo: identificaciones, certificados de nacimiento, pasaportes, tarjetas de seguro social, lo que sea.

—Edward, ¿qué va ocurrir una vez que consigamos todo esto de nuevo? ¿Tenemos siquiera un lugar donde podamos vivir? ¿Qué hay de nuestros trabajos? —Bella preguntó nerviosamente. Me di cuenta de que no estaba convencida del todo de que este plan iría sin problemas.

—Jenks puede hacer diplomas falsos para nosotros. Él es lo último en falsificación Bella. Él puede hacer que un diploma sea tan real como si saliera de cualquier universidad, firmas tu nombre y lo tienes. Tú puedes tener el mismo título del cual te graduaste de la universidad, podrías ser profesora de inglés en una escuela secundaria, solo será un colegio distinto, no podemos tener ningún lazo con Washington.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Mantendrás el mismo título?

—Sí, pero con algunos ajustes.

— ¿Ajustes?

—Bueno, yo me gradué con una licenciatura en biología. Tú sabes que yo siempre quise ser un oncólogo. Así que le dije a Jenks que me hiciera un diploma de la escuela de medicina. No vamos a tener 22, vamos a tener 25 y 23. Bella, ¿está bien?

—Umm…Pero Edward. ¿No necesitas tener la experiencia de una escuela de medicina para saber cómo son realmente las cosas?

—Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de mi padre, Bella. Él es uno de los oncólogos más importantes del país y él me estaba preparando, así que sabía bastantes cosas, podría ser el primero de mi clase cuando me graduara de la escuela de medicina. No te preocupes Bella, solo se necesita un poco de soborno para que las personas hagan cosas por uno, tener referencias legítimas será fácil mi amor.

—Está bien… yo confío en ti —dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla. Me tomó la mano, las llevó a mis labios y le susurró las mismas palabras para ella.

Finalmente llegamos al garaje donde tenía el coche nuevo. Va a ser un coche discreto y tal vez cuando nos hayamos establecido podría conseguir un coche sexy para ocasiones especiales, pero por ahora con esto bastará. Es un normal Honda CR-V en negro, por lo que se oculta en la oscuridad y es un coche que la gente tiene a diario.

Ayudé a Bella a empacar las maletas con todas nuestras pertenencias y nos cambiamos a ropa nueva, mientras que botaba lo que traíamos en bolsas de plástico y las escondía en un compartimento secreto que tenía el maletero de mi Volvo. Finalmente llegó el momento. Le dije a Bella que dejara su teléfono en uno de los compartimentos del coche –igual que yo– y también parte de sus pertenencias queridas, incluyendo el bolso que tenía.

Ella solo sacó las fotos, pero dejó las llaves del coche, su billetera con tarjetas de crédito y su identificación –que no iba a ser Isabella Swan por mucho más tiempo– algunos recibos, otros documentos, sus gafas de sol que Jacob le había dado pero que despreciaba porque eran muy caros (ella prefería robar de vez en cuando mis Ray Ban, esos eran una parte de mí) y algo de maquillaje.

Ella lo tiró en el asiento del copiloto del coche y al mismo tiempo lo puso en neutro por lo que fácilmente podría empezar a empujar el coche por el acantilado. Se puso detrás del coche y lo empujó recto hasta que estaba colgando del acantilado, donde se inclinó hacia delante y cayó al agua por debajo de nuestras viejas vidas en este país.

Bella lloraba y yo sabía que ella pensaba que era increíble que tuviéramos que ir tan lejos para estar juntos. La abracé mientras sollozaba. Ella seguía llorando silenciosas lágrimas mientras yo conducía hacia el sur de Arizona. Nos instalaríamos en una gran ciudad de nuevo, porque entre más gente mejor nos podríamos ocultar. Serían los pequeños pueblos los que tendrían que mirar hacia afuera cuando nuestra desaparición llegue a los medios; en primer lugar en toda la ciudad de Seattle, luego el estado, luego la costa oeste, luego dentro de la nación e internacional.

Pero lo más probable es que se convertiría en un caso sin resolver y sería olvidado. Lo único que me molesta es haber tenido que dejar atrás a mis padres y dejarlos con este dolor de que yo estaba "muerto" cuando no era así. Bella no podría cuidar de Charlie o Renée porque les encantaba la idea de que ella estuviera con Jacob Black y realmente no se daban cuenta de que ella era infeliz y no apoyaban su decisión de estar conmigo.

Nuestro hogar estaría en Tucson, nos reuniríamos con Jenks en su oficina de Phoenix. Era un día de viaje y Bella dijo que ella conduciría una vez que llegáramos a Carson City, Nevada, porque había visto el GPS y este había medido que el viaje sería de veintiséis horas más o menos, y si se mide el tráfico y lo demás, se trataba de trece horas de Seattle a Carson City y luego otras trece horas de allí a Phoenix. Dejé a Bella dormir casi todo el camino a Carson City, parando ocasionalmente al baño y para comer, y entonces ella se hizo cargo para que yo pudiera dormir.

Finalmente llegamos a Phoenix a buen tiempo. No podríamos dirigirnos a un hotel para descansar ya que no teníamos ningún tipo de identificación y tampoco tarjetas de crédito. Teníamos efectivo para poder pagar pero no podríamos conseguir una habitación sin identificación, así que decidimos ir directamente a la oficina de Jenks la cual se encontraba en una de las calles más concurridas de Phoenix para conseguir lo que vinimos a buscar.

La oficina de Jenks, por supuesto, era una oficina de abogados, pero había un tipo en la entrada del edificio al cual debíamos preguntarle, este era Max Waters. Él era la persona que te dirigía a J. Jenks cuando se trataba de su negocio del "mercado negro". Me dieron su información de contacto y todo lo que tenía que hacer era llamarlo a él desde el vestíbulo y se reuniría conmigo y con Bella y nos llevaría hasta Jenks. Jenks se ocupaba de estos negocios solo a ciertas horas, cuando ya nadie más se encontraba ahí, ya eran en realidad las 7 de la noche cuando llegamos a la oficina de Jenks.

Realicé la llamada y Max bajó, llevándonos a una escalera clandestina. Todo era sombrío y me di cuenta de que Bella se sentía incómoda. Le cogí la mano con fuerza y ella me apretó la mía y seguimos a Max.

Llegamos a esta pequeña oficina y Max dijo que Jenks nos estaba esperando y que teníamos que ir derecho y entrar. Nosotros asentimos y entramos a la oficina. Un hombre gordo y calvo estaba sentado en un escritorio rodeado de papeles. Levantó la cabeza al vernos entrar.

—Señor Cullen, señorita Swan. Por favor tomen asiento —dijo.

Lo hicimos y yo podía leer la mente de Bella; ella se preguntaba cómo Jenks podría saber su nombre, pero luego recordó que él se contactó con nosotros para poder hacer esto y ahí le había dicho su nombre. Levanté mis labios en una sonrisa, en silencio le decía que todo estaba bien.

—Señor Cullen, hice todo lo que usted me pidió —dijo Jenks y me entregó una carpeta con todos nuestros nuevos documentos. Lo escuché mientras los miraba y le entregué algunos para que Bella le pudiera echar un vistazo—. Identificaciones, certificados de nacimiento, pasaportes, tarjetas del seguro social, diplomas de escuela secundaria, un título de licenciatura de educación y una licenciatura en Inglés de la Señorita Swan y una licenciatura en Biología, un título y licencia de médico para usted.

—Escogí la universidad de Arizona para sus grados, así como su título de médico, Sr. Cullen. Está en Phoenix, entonces podrá decir que se cambió a Tucson para comenzar sus carreras. Podrá trabajar en la historia una vez que usted esté en casa. Me he asegurado que todo sea legal y nadie debería tener ninguna duda de sus nuevas identificaciones. Tienen sus números en el sistema… Tomó un soborno, pero ya está hecho, el dinero manda.

—Sí, seguro —dije, tomando un fajo de billetes para poder pagar los costos de los documentos, el soborno, así como un poco más para Jenks por su trabajo bien hecho. Todo era perfecto y parecía legítimo.

Los nombres que había solicitado se utilizan para todo; en todos los documentos y en nuestra escritura de la casa. A partir de ahora, Bella no era Isabella Swan, ahora era Marie Whitlock. Yo ya no era Edward Cullen, ahora era Anthony Masen. En cuanto a por qué Bella no era Masen era porque queríamos que la cosa fuera real, un matrimonio real. No que fuera solo un documento que dijera que estábamos casados cuando realmente no era así. No nos sentiríamos bien en nuestros corazones. Iba preguntarle pronto a Bella, quiero decir a Marie, y luego nos casaríamos en una pequeña ceremonia. Solo nosotros dos en el ayuntamiento o en una iglesia, dado que ahora éramos Católicos.

Nos dimos la mano con Jenks y se marchó. Afuera de la oficina estaba Max para llevarnos de nuevo a la planta baja, así que ya nos podíamos marchar.

Eran las 8 y ahora estábamos muertos de hambre, así que cogí algo de comer en un pub de la calle. Yo necesitaba de una cerveza y de comida chatarra, y la cerveza me parecía algo demasiado apetecible.

No hablamos de lo que pasó. Estábamos realmente muy callados, realmente esperaba que Bella/Marie estuviera feliz y que no se arrepienta de haberme seguido, así podríamos estar juntos sin que nadie nos detuviera. Luego, después de que la camarera intentó ligar conmigo pero no logró llamar mi atención y dejó la comida con una nueva ronda de cervezas, Bella tomó la palabra.

—Estoy feliz, Edward —susurró—. Sé que te estás volviendo loco y que tú te preguntas si me arrepiento de estar de acuerdo con este jodido plan, pero te amo… Yo te seguiría a cualquier parte. Vamos a empezar una nueva vida juntos llena de felicidad, vamos a dejar el pasado de lado y a centrarnos en nuestro futuro.

Sonreí y le besé la mano.

—También te amo, cariño. Siempre lo haré. —Alcé mi cerveza y traje la de Bella acercando ambas jarras—. Por una vida nueva y mejor.

— ¡Aquí, aquí! —Bella se rio.

Finalmente se rompió el silencio y solo hablaba y hablaba. Después de la última ronda de cervezas y de agua para estar sobrios, caminamos de la mano hacia el coche que estaba en el estacionamiento del bar y luego nos marchamos a Tucson. Bella inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

Fueron las 2 horas más cortas de mi vida.

Conduje directamente hasta nuestra nueva casa en Tucson. Era una casa decentemente grande, lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos, y tenía espacio suficiente para llenar algún día con niños, pero no era totalmente ostentosa. Tenía seis dormitorios, tres baños, una cocina amplia, un gran salón y un enorme patio con una gran piscina enterrada.

Ahora era el fin del verano y nosotros estábamos en el desierto, podríamos nadar durante todo el año. El cumpleaños de Bella estaba cerca, pero su nueva identificación dice que nació en abril de 1988, mientras que yo nací en octubre de 1986. Se suponía que debía cumplir 25 años este mes de octubre y Bella, un bebé nacido el 20 de Junio de 1989 teniendo solo 23 años, a un mes de la graduación. Era 5 de septiembre y ahora Bella cumpliría 22 en ocho días, pero al parecer ella ya había cumplido 23 hace 5 meses.

No sé si Bella querrá que nos sigamos llamando en secreto Edward y Bella o realmente comenzar todo de nuevo y llamarnos Anthony y Marie, tirando todo nuestro pasado, incluyendo los nombres y los cumpleaños, cosas que conocemos, cosas que estamos acostumbrados.

Al dar vuelta en la calle le di un codazo suave a Bella para que despertara.

—Cariño… Estamos cerca de nuestra nueva casa —le susurré.

— ¿Hmmm? Oh, nuestra nueva casa. —Tenía los ojos desorbitados al ver todas esas casas grandes con extensas propiedades en el medio, habían al menos 300 metros entre cada casa, y entonces entré en nuestro camino. Bella dejó escapar un grito de asombro al ver nuestra casa.

—Santa… Mierda —suspiró ella.

—No es tan grande, Bella.

— ¿Estás bromeando Edward? Esta es una enorme casa, ¡es una maldita mansión!

—La casa de mis padres es más grande, amor. Podría haber encontrado una casa 3 veces más grande que la casa de mi infancia, ya sabes…

—Está bien… Esto es definitivamente mejor que vivir en una casa tan grande como la tuya, mi casa de infancia y con mi apartamento combinados.

— ¿Debido a su tamaño? —le pregunté

—No… Porque esta es _nuestra_, Edward. Era _mi_ apartamento o _tu_ apartamento en Seattle, mis padres no nos apoyaban para que estuviéramos juntos, por lo que no me sentía bien diciendo que tenía algo mientras entrabas a hurtadillas en mi habitación por la noche. Y bueno, me encantaría perderme en un lugar similar a la casa de tus padres —suspiró profundamente—. Oh, ¿qué irán a pensar una vez que se hayan dado cuenta de que nos hemos marchado? Amo a Esme y a Carlisle. Ellos fueron mi segunda familia y ahora deben pensar que estamos muertos.

—Bella… Amor, los voy a extrañar también. Odio tener que cortar los lazos con las dos personas que me dieron la vida y que me amaban, que te amaban y les encantaba que nosotros nos hayamos amado el uno al otro. Pero había que hacerlo, teníamos que hacerlo. Podríamos llamarlo, pero sin decir nada, solo para escuchar sus voces.

—Está bien, Edward —ella sollozó, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Le cogí la cara y le besé suavemente los labios.

—Vamos, nena. Estás cansada, vamos a dormir.

— ¿Cómo? Si no hay cama.

—No lo sabes. —Salí del coche y le ayudé a salir por su lado. De la mano caminamos por las escaleras del porche a la puerta. Saqué la llave del bolsillo para abrir la puerta. Antes de que Bella pudiera entrar, yo la tomé por los pies, llevándola a estilo nupcial.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —ella chilló.

—Llevarte al otro lado del umbral por supuesto —le contesté.

—Pero no estamos casados, solo los casados lo pueden hacer.

—Sí, para traer buena suerte al matrimonio y al nuevo hogar. Bien, es nuestro nuevo hogar, y sí, puede que no estemos casados y eso se rectificará pronto, pero estamos empezando de nuevo, así que necesitamos de toda la buena suerte que podamos obtener para comenzar bien esta vida.

—Oh, Edward —Bella suspiró, saltando en mis brazos y besándome profundamente. Después de separarnos, ella miró a su alrededor y dejó escapar un suspiro audible viendo que nuestra casa estaba llena de muebles nuevos. Ella se bajó y se familiarizó con la sala de estar y la cocina mientras yo la observaba desde la puerta. Esbozó una sonrisa en su cara y me di cuenta de que estaba muy feliz.

—Oh Dios mío, Edward… ¿Tú compraste cosas como muebles y utensilios de cocina? ¿Sabías que yo iba a venir aquí contigo?

—Yo no lo sabía, solo tenía la esperanza. Quería que tuviéramos de todo para cuando llegáramos.

— ¿Pero cómo? Quiero decir, tú nunca saliste de Washington para hacer esto.

—El dinero manda, amor. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era comprar la casa por teléfono, comprar muebles en tiendas on-line, ropa de cama y utensilios de cocina, y contratar a alguien para que los trajera aquí.

—Por favor dime qué planes de pago y que sacaste una hipoteca a esta casa. Edward, también quiero hacer mi parte y pagar algunas facturas.

—Está bien… Hay una hipoteca que está a veinte años, por ahora, aunque fácilmente podría pagarla mañana si hubiera gustado, pero he comprado todos los muebles y todo lo demás en efectivo… ¿Feliz?

—Sí… lo estoy. ¿Así que tenemos una habitación?

—Sí…

—Bueno, vamos a verla y a bautizarla. —Luego subió corriendo por las escaleras. Me tomó algunos segundos ir tras de ella. Antes de que ella llegara, la levanté entre mis brazos y corrí a nuestro dormitorio… El más grande de la casa con un closet y baño privado.

Bella se quedó sin aliento al ver la habitación pintada de un color crema amarillo, con muebles de madera de cerezo alrededor y ropa de cama de color marrón, en una cama de madera de cerezo. Era perfecta para nosotros.

—Te amo… Anthony.

—También te amo, Marie.

Puse a Bella/Marie en el centro de nuestra cama y adoré su cuerpo con caricias y besos mientras sacaba su ropa. En un momento las bragas fueron arrojadas por encima de mi hombro, mis labios estaban en su dulce coño, chupando su clítoris mientras mi dedos bombeaban dentro de ella. Con solo mi boca y mis dedos la llevé a 2 orgasmos.

Bella se sentó en sus rodillas y me ayudó a desnudarme, presionando besos prolongados hasta el cuello y el pecho mientras lo hacía. No dejé que ella me cuidara, porque yo quería que fuera de ella, porque puse su vida boca abajo y tenía que compensarla por los últimos dos días.

Me incliné hacia su cuerpo hasta que estuviera acostada en la cama, mi cuerpo la cubría completamente. Le llené la cara con besos mientras yo alineaba mi pene hasta su entrada y con un beso en los labios, me empujaba hacia dentro de ella. El rostro de Bella se contorsionó en una expresión de sentimientos extremos de placer mientras yo sentía que su vagina se contraía alrededor de mi pene. Ella era tan fuerte y me encantaba sentirla alrededor mío. Solo ella… Solo mi Bella que ahora era _Mi Marie._

Habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y fue la última que Edward y Bella follaban, hacían el amor. Hoy fue la primera vez que Anthony y Marie hicieron el amor y sin duda no será la última.

Me metí lentamente dentro de ella y salí fuera de ella. Yo quería que fuera lento… Amor… Que tuviera significado… Y que durara. Mi Marie enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y rasguñó sus uñas cortas por mi espalda mientras hacía el amor con ella. Sus gritos solo me hacían esforzarme más en ella para traerla a su completa liberación.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Mmmm sí! ¡Oh, _Anthony_! —ella gimió.

—Ven a mí, _Marie_… Necesito que vengas hacia mí, amor —gemí suavemente. Realmente necesitaba venirme, pero no hasta que ella lo hiciera. Sus orgasmos me activaban cuando teníamos relaciones.

—Yo… Te… Amo —ella gritó después de 3 esfuerzos. Su vagina se apretó a mi alrededor mientras ella experimentaba su tercer orgasmo de la noche, estimulando que se produjera el mío.

—Yo también te amo —gruñí mientras me liberaba de ella. Me desplomé sobre ella, estábamos jadeando. No fue una cogida dura, pero cada vez que hacíamos el amor quedábamos sin aliento porque era demasiado intenso. Me aparté de ella para ir a limpiarme, saqué un paño húmedo para hacer lo mismo en ella. Tenía muchas ganas de cuidar de ella.

Después de limpiarnos, me tiré en los brazos de mi amor y nos sumimos en un sueño profundo.

No fue hasta el día siguiente en que nos reunimos con nuestros vecinos. Los Hales y los McCarty. Eran el tipo de vecinos que solo se veía en "Leave it to Beaver" o algún espectáculo familiar viejo parecido. Realmente eran muy acogedores.

Alice Hale y Rosalie McCarty se acercaron con sus maridos, Jasper y Emmett, para darnos la bienvenida al barrio. En realidad nos traían cacerolas y moldes de gelatina. Bella… Quiero decir, Marie, abrió la puerta y me llamó Anthony —aún me estoy acostumbrado a aquello— a que viniera a conocerlos. Nos presentamos a ellos como Anthony Masen y Marie Whitlock. Era obvio que no les importaba que fuéramos una pareja que convive en una casa como esta.

Los invité a entrar y las dos damas se quedaron sin aliento al ver nuestra casa, realmente golpeaban muy fuerte a sus maridos con los codos para que movieran el trasero y trabajaran en la remodelación de sus casas para que se vieran tan bien como la nuestra.

—Jasper y yo estamos en el negocio de la contratación. Hale y los hermanos McCarty, son nuestra compañía —dijo Emmett, bebiendo la cerveza que le di.

— ¿Hermanos? —pregunté.

—Oh, Rosalie y yo somos mellizos —aclaró Jasper.

— ¡Oh, OK! Ya lo entiendo.

—Es increíble estar viviendo en el mismo lugar, juntos, como una familia —habló Alice—. Queríamos que nuestros hijos conocieran a sus primos, tías y tíos.

—Sí, mi familia y la de Jasper es enorme —exclamó Rose—. Así que siempre tenemos reuniones familiares, cenas y vacaciones juntos, queremos lo mismo para nuestros hijos.

—Eso es muy bueno para vivir, la familia es muy importante. —Sonrió Bella. Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la mueca que quería expresar porque despreciaba a Charlie Swan y a Renée.

— ¿Y sus familias? —preguntó Alice.

—Oh… Bueno, yo no tengo familia —suspiró Bella.

— ¡Oh no!

—Éramos hijos únicos y nuestros padres fallecieron cuando estábamos en la universidad juntos y nunca conocimos a nuestros abuelos. No tenía una familia real extendida como todos la tienen —dijo. Todo era mentira por supuesto.

—Eso es muy triste —exclamó Rose—. Bueno, tú vas a ser parte de la nuestra entonces. Cualquier fiesta o reunión que tengamos están invitados los dos y no vamos aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Rose. Si no es mucho la intrusión…

—Por supuesto que no, cuantos más mejor, y cuando ustedes tengan niños nuestros hijos tendrán amigos con los que jugar —dijo Alice.

—Bueno, realmente nos tenemos que ir —dijo Emmett—. Jasper y yo tenemos que remodelar una casa en una hora, así que tenemos que empezar a movernos.

—Sí, no seas un extraño. Alice y yo trabajamos desde casa, y es de esperar que cuando Marie encuentre un puesto de profesora, pueda salir con nosotras… ¿Está bien? —dijo Rose.

—Por supuesto —dijo Bella.

—Cuídense —gritó Alice y luego se fueron.

—Realmente me agradan —dije después de unos minutos de silencio—. Comenzar de nuevo, nueva vida, nuevos amigos.

—Sí… También me está gustando esto hasta ahora, pero todavía te amo cada día más y más Anthony.

—Yo también Marie.

Pasaron las semanas en nuestras nuevas vidas.

Los Hales y los McCarty eran realmente unos muy buenos vecinos y amigos, Bella los adoraba. Finalmente tuve amigos hombres y Bella podía ser tan real ahora con estas mujeres. Ella no podía serlo cuando estaba con Jacob.

Cada mañana y cada noche veíamos las noticias.

Cada día se mencionaba la muerte de Jacob Black y el caso de descubrir quién era su asesino. Hasta el momento, no aparecía ningún sospechoso. A pesar de que la policía pensaba que solo había sido una invasión a la casa o incluso pensaban que podría tratarse de un suicidio.

Aunque nuestras desapariciones también estaban en las noticias, sorprendentemente nunca Charlie Swan supo sumar 2+2 y conectar nuestra desaparición con la muerte de Jacob. Pero de nuevo, nunca Charlie se enteró de que Bella estaba conmigo. Él sabía que yo estaba alrededor porque había ido a la escuela con Bella desde toda la vida, pero nunca sospechó que Bella me estaba viendo a sus espaldas hasta ahora. Nunca pensó que nuestra desaparición coincidía con la muerte de Jacob.

Mis padres estaban deshechos sin embargo. Ver clips de ellos en las noticias era muy doloroso para mí y para Bella, el ver porqué le hicimos esto a ellos. Los padres de Bella estaban también preocupados, pero ella no sentía ninguna simpatía por ellos. Mantenía una cara seria cada vez que salían en cámara.

Era un milagro que en las últimas semanas nadie nos hubiera detenido o considerado como el hombre y mujer que estaban desaparecidos en Seattle. Nos habíamos disfrazado bien con Bella; ella se había cortado el pelo hasta los hombros, se veía mayor, pero simplemente se veía hermosa. Ella no quería teñírselo demasiado, lo hacía cada par de meses.

Había comenzado por completo y nos quedamos contentos. Nuestros nuevos puestos de trabajo eran perfectos. Yo era parte de una práctica de oncología en Tucson y aunque yo realmente no tenía una extensa educación en el campo de la medicina, incluso con el grado que yo tenía, lo hice bien en mi trabajo. Me aseguré de leer más y más sobre el campo y sobre las nuevas tecnologías para ayudar a los pacientes que tenían cáncer y me aseguré de hacer donaciones a las organizaciones para estar a un paso más de encontrar una cura para el cáncer.

Bella de hecho participó en la caminata contra el cáncer de mama no hace mucho tiempo con Rose y Alice, porque la tía de Alice había muerto de cáncer de mama y Rose con Bella estaban allí para apoyarla. Además, Bella siendo mi novia y yo siendo oncólogo tenía mucho sentido ser parte de algo así, incluso con el hecho de hacer algo bueno.

Sí… Le propuse matrimonio a Marie al poco tiempo de habernos mudado aquí para empezar nuestra nueva vida. Quería casarme con mi amor tan pronto como fuera posible, incluso antes de llegar y cuando estaba pensando en huir, solo queríamos una ceremonia pequeña en frente de un juez o sacerdote tan solo con él y nosotros dos, pero ahora teníamos nuevos y mejores amigos de vecinos y también quería incluirlos para que fueran nuestros testigos.

Los casos de los desaparecidos y del asesinato de Jacob Black por fin descansaron después de un año. Nadie pudo encontrar a su asesino y nadie nos encontró a nosotros. Bella y yo estábamos felices de que todo había terminado y aunque sabíamos que nuestras familias sentían pesar por la pérdida de una hija y un hijo, estábamos bien con nuestras vidas.

Bella/Marie y yo nos casamos en una pequeña ceremonia con nuestros amigos a los 6 meses desde que le presenté la propuesta y dos meses después de nuestro matrimonio Bella me sorprendió con un test de embarazo positivo… Íbamos a tener un bebé y también resultó que Rose y Alice también lo estaban, nuestras mujeres estaban embarazadas juntas. Por lo menos para nosotros como hombres era bueno ya que todos sufriríamos con las cosas del embarazo, pero era una buena experiencia que nuestras esposas estuvieran embarazadas.

Realmente yo no podía esperar para ser papá, solo quería que ocurriera con Bella y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Han transcurrido 2 meses desde que Bella… Quiero decir Marie, me dijo que estaba embarazada. A ella no se le nota totalmente, pero tenía una ligera panza que simbolizaba que estaba embarazada de 3 meses, después de haber estado embarazada cinco semanas, cuando nos enteramos. Cada momento que tuve a solas con Bella hablé a su estómago, diciéndole al bebé que crecía dentro de ella que lo amaba mucho y que no podía esperar a su encuentro.

Y con él han transcurrido dos meses hasta la fecha y también significó un año desde que escapamos y llegamos aquí, escuchar que nuestros casos estaban cerrados, no se encontraron prueba que me pudieran involucrar en la escena del crimen y Bella Swan con Edward Cullen nunca fueron encontrados aunque mi coche sí, pero tenía demasiado daño después de la caída y no pudieron encontrar ninguna evidencia de que habíamos planeado una muerte falsa.

—Se acabó cariño… Realmente podemos estar juntos sin que esto caiga sobre nuestras cabezas —le dije a Marie.

—Sí, Anthony. Está hecho. Realmente no puedo esperar a que llegue este regalo para que podamos ser una familia —me dijo ella, acariciando su rostro en mi pecho mientras yo la mantenía en mi regazo.

—Una familia… No puedo esperar tanto, amor.

—Te amo… Edward.

—También te amo Bella.


End file.
